


look at you, strawberry blonde

by bubblegumcherrypop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Relationship study? Of sorts?, this is literally plotless idk what to say to yall, this is what happens when u listen to Mitski she writes music for lesbians and sakukomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumcherrypop/pseuds/bubblegumcherrypop
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is in love with Komori Motoya.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 33





	look at you, strawberry blonde

_ The sunrise seemed to filter in through the blinds of Kiyoomi’s apartment and it painted his white walls brilliant hues of amber, vermillion and daffodil yellow. As the room transformed from monochrome to rich in colour and Motoya’s laugh recalling Rintarou’s antics rang out as music, Kiyoomi’s gaze softened.  _

_ He was in love with Motoya. It wasn’t some grand moment of realisation, Kiyoomi didn’t even feel any sort of shock. It was simply as if his brain finally put name to the way he’d fallen so naturally, like one and one added together.  _

_ “What did Washio say?”  _

_ “Haha…” Motoya caught his breath, “you’re never gonna guess!”  _

  
  
  


Falling in love with Motoya was nothing heart-pounding or exhilarating, there were no flushed faces nor butterflies in the stomach. It was the warmth of Komori’s hand in his own that compelled Kiyoomi to never let go and it was the way Motoya spoke enthusiastically but gently, fully aware of what makes Kiyoomi overwhelmed. It was in the supermarket bags containing  _ umeboshi _ dropped onto Kiyoomi’s lap as Motoya would greet him with a smile, and it was Motoya’s chestnut hair flowing into shades of strawberry blonde when the sun was bright and the skies were clear. 

Back when Kiyoomi and Motoya were teammates, Motoya’s presence was far from flashy on the court. Yet, Kiyoomi knowing Motoya was right there, behind him, with experience and skill and the determination to  _ always  _ be there to seamlessly back Kiyoomi up, was exactly what being in love with Motoya was like. 

There were no theatrics. No fireworks. 

It was simply Kiyoomi allowing his head to rest upon Motoya’s shoulder and the warm feeling washing over him that feels like  _ home _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Agghhhh I love sakukomo so much... I really wanna try write something proper for them!! In the meantime, kudos appreciated ! Ily sakukomo nation


End file.
